


Coffee Can Wait

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Sexual activity between consenting adults in this fic does not reflect H50 canon; no spoilers for the show (unfortunately)<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Haven't magically been granted rights; no money exchanges hands for my wild imaginings<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness and urgency in posting for the last day of the Rare Pairs challenge<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's been thinking Charlie seems to be flirting with him; he takes a chance and asks him out for dinner… and something more develops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Written for my slash twin, **kaige68** as a reward for a Weekend Challenge and for the Rare Pairs Challenge, both at **1_million_words**. Kaige wanted to see some Danny/Charlie, and while this is just a quick glimpse of how a relationship between them could start, there is no real plot involved. Hope you enjoy, my darlink! ♥

"Is it me, or is this the third time today that you've been here?"

"Could be both," Danny grinned as he approached Charlie in the lab. 

Charlie was watching him with a grin of his own; he glanced left and right, and then turned his smile back on Danny. "Does your boss know you're back here without him again?"

"Hey, I don't tell him everything I do. Besides, I'm off the clock now. Aside from the obvious thanks we all owe you for your help on this case, I'm here as a friend, not for work."

Charlie's eyebrows rose slightly and there was a definite sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "We talking friend, or _friend_ friend?"

"What do you think?"

There'd been subtle flirting there for weeks, Danny was certain, but he hadn't quite worked up the courage to do anything about it until today. Most times, he hadn't been sure enough of it; maybe Charlie had been directing it at Steve or Kono, or even Chin, as usually Danny had one or more of them with him when he came over to the lab.

And after his fiasco of a relationship with Rachel, and the one or two other fleeting situations that could be described as dating, he wasn't about to risk himself over something he wasn't confident was a two way street. But his second visit earlier today – unencumbered by any of the other 5-0 members – had made him feel on much surer ground regarding his belief that Charlie's flirting was aimed at him. 

When they'd wrapped the latest case this afternoon – partly thanks to some excellent lab work provided by Charlie – Danny thought he'd take advantage of the early finish to check out Charlie's agenda for the remainder of the day, and offer to thank him personally by taking him out to dinner – and whatever that led to – if the man was interested.

"I think I'd like to hope we can look beyond just 'friends'," Charlie said now, his eyes crinkling in the delightful way that had attracted Danny in the first place.

"Well, good," Danny told him, getting close enough to touch the desk where Charlie's hand was resting – he knew better than to disturb any of his equipment – but Danny was a toucher and gesturer by nature, so it was as close as he dared, considering he didn't know where Charlie stood on the 'being touched' scale.

Charlie moved his hand away, but it appeared it was only so he could pick up the tray of samples he had been working on. "There's nothing here that can't wait until tomorrow." 

He didn't say more, but Danny was aware of an air of expectation about the words. He took the hint. "So, I was thinking… maybe partly to thank you for helping fill in the gaps that caught us some very disturbing individuals before they could do any more damage, and partly because I've been wanting to ask for a while… anyway, I was wondering if you'd consider joining me for dinner tonight?"

Charlie looked back at Danny from under his longish lashes almost coyly. "That sounds great, Danny. I can put all this away and be ready in a jiffy."

"Great, I'll just…" Danny scratched his nose, feeling irrationally nervous now he'd gotten the answer he was looking for. "I'll wait here and watch." He took a couple of steps backwards to give Charlie room to do what he needed to do, glancing around at the three other people in the lab, who so far appeared to be paying them very little attention.

Charlie gave him another brief but very attractive smile and busied himself tidying up his workspace. There was a seat a few paces away, so Danny sat down and picked up a magazine on the table beside it, ostensibly reading through it while he offered Charlie appreciative glances every now and then.

For his part, Charlie kept shyly returning the looks as he kept his word and quickly finished putting everything away. Inside of ten minutes he was taking off his lab-coat.

"Where to?" Danny asked as he stood up at Charlie's approach. "That is, what would you like to eat? I’m easy."

"That's not what I've heard," Charlie quipped, leading the way out of the lab. "A certain commander always complains that you never make anything simple. He also implied that you never gave in easily. I'm hoping that's not true about every aspect of your life." He winked over his shoulder at Danny.

"You been talking to Steve about me?" Danny was genuinely surprised that Charlie had asked Steve – of all people – about him. "Of course he'd say that, but I can assure you there are definitely things about me that I don't tell him. Besides, he doesn't know it, but half the fun of working with him is how much fun it is to argue with him."

"Should I be jealous?" Charlie said as they came outside and were able to walk side by side. "I mean, people say you're like an old married couple. I'm not stepping on his toes by saying yes to you, am I?"

Danny gestured towards where his car was parked, taking in Charlie's slightly concerned expression. "I wouldn't have asked you out if there was more to my relationship with Steve than good buddies. He must have said something similar or you'd never have accepted my invitation. Do you have a car here? Should we meet somewhere or can I drop you back here to pick it up later?"

"No, I catch the bus to work; there's no parking around here – except for management. As a matter of fact, Commander McGarrett did say he was all for you getting out more."

Danny pulled a surprised face, nodding in impressed silence. They got into Danny's car and buckled seatbelts before either spoke again. "So, where shall we eat?" Danny asked again.

Charlie shrugged. "Anywhere's good."

~//~

"Oh. Oh, yeah, that's good," Danny said two hours later back at his place, as Charlie worked his way down Danny's naked body with lips and tongue as he lay on his bed in the warm moonlight.

They'd gone to one of Danny's favourite eateries near home – Italian, of course – and after laughing their way through all the usual getting-to-know-you questions and realizing exactly how much they had in common, it hadn't taken a lot more convincing for either of them to leave the restaurant as soon as they'd eaten. Soon after they were in Danny's living room, kissing almost before the front door closed. Barely five minutes later, here they were, naked and eager to discover what they each liked.

"I could…" Charlie murmured into the skin just above Danny's straining cock.

"C-could you?" Danny asked breathlessly, his back arching at the suggestiveness of Charlie's tongue licking slowly across his own lip, mere inches from Danny's obvious need.

Charlie looked up at him, his smile widening. "Oh yeah." 

And then his lips were on Danny's cock, the wet heat of them delicious as they encased the first inch of it, and then he was sucking on it like a lollipop. Danny closed his eyes, giving in to the blissfulness that spread through his entire body as he ran fingers through Charlie's soft dark hair.

"Mmmm," Charlie hummed around his mouthful, one hand creeping up between Danny's legs to fondle his ball-sac in exactly the way Danny liked.

"Oh… Jesus," Danny whispered, "That's good. Please…."

Charlie's mouth popped off Danny's cock, leaving him feeling bereft, although the hand was still playing with his balls, keeping him close to the edge.

"What?" Danny asked, opening his eyes and then gulping at how gorgeous Charlie looked with his eyes blown wide and his mouth wet and kissable. "C'mere." He grabbed at Charlie, changing his mind about the cock-sucking. Much as he'd been enjoying it, he supposed there was plenty of time for that; right now he needed to kiss that mouth.

Charlie didn't fight; he moved eagerly up to Danny's mouth and licked into it as their erections met. Danny hissed a breath between Charlie's lips at the contact of their genitals. Charlie began rocking into him as they continued kissing, allowing Danny's hands to encircle his neat little ass in encouragement as they moved in tune together.

Danny had never felt so sexy – so alive – as with Charlie on top of him like this; their hips sped up at exactly the same time, the rush of desire engulfing them equally. The kissing didn't stop as they hit climax one after another – Danny first and then Charlie a mere second or two after him, both still thrusting against each other for several seconds after they came.

Finally, Charlie flopped down beside Danny and turned so they could keep kissing, neither one caring in the least about the mess between them. Danny's hands stroked over Charlie's lightly caramel skin, admiring the smoothness of it as Charlie ran a hand shiveringly through Danny's chest hair.

"That…" Danny managed between kisses, "was… incredible. _You…_ are incredible."

Charlie finally pulled away from Danny's mouth to smile at him. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Stay?"

"You really want me to?" Charlie had that shy look in place again, like he couldn't quite believe anyone would want him to do such a thing.

"Of course I do," Danny told him, "I wouldn't have asked otherwise." He'd have time later to find out what had led to Charlie's insecurity on that score; for now, all he wanted was to bask in the afterglow and sleep wrapped up in Charlie's arms.

"Then yes, I'll stay," Charlie murmured, kissing him one more time.

Danny let out a yawn, reaching to switch off the light on the nightstand. "Good."

He was asleep before his head fell back into place on the pillow.

~//~

"You want coffee?" 

"Mmhmm," Danny managed without even opening his eyes. He'd slept so well last night, and it took a moment before he realized the unusualness of someone else in the bedroom with him, not to mention that they'd actually offered to make the coffee – something that Danny didn't get far without most mornings before he was properly capable of speech.

Blinking hard as he came awake properly, he remembered with a smile what had happened the night before. Charlie had already disappeared from the room, presumably to make said coffee. Danny stretched, aware of the post-perfect-sex-and-sleep tingle in his whole body. He could get used to this for sure.

Charlie's head popped into the doorway. "Black with sugar, if I remember correctly?"

Danny smiled and nodded as Charlie grinned and then disappeared once more.

"Are you still naked?" Danny called out, seeing clothes that didn't belong to him still strewn about the room.

There was no answer, but a naked Charlie reappeared in the room several minutes later carrying two mugs of coffee. He set one down on the nightstand at Danny's side and strutted – there was no other word for his demeanor – around to the other side of the bed with his own.

"Put that mug down," Danny told him, watching a particular part of Charlie's anatomy – which clearly had something other than letting him drink coffee on its agenda. "No coffee till we've taken care of that."

Charlie placed the mug down on 'his' side of the bed – well out of the way – and turned so his erection was on full display for Danny. "This?"

"My turn to taste," Danny confirmed, reaching for Charlie.

And Charlie didn't resist; the coffee could wait for a change.

~//~ 

END


End file.
